Aircraft operate in various types of geographical areas, including areas with elevated levels of pollution. Pollutants may include dust, particulates, and other types of contaminants. As such, aircraft typically include an environmental control system (ECS) that functions to condition and filter the air and supply clean, pollution-free air to interior spaces, such as the main cabin area. Over time, pollutants accumulate in the elements of the ECS, and eventually, these elements must be serviced or replaced in a maintenance operation. One type of element that occasionally requires maintenance is the heat exchanger. However, accurately predicting the appropriate time for the maintenance operation and replacement may be challenging. Premature replacement may result in unnecessary downtime and cost, while delayed replacement may result in operational inefficiencies and passenger discomfort.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved maintenance systems and methods that enable more timely and accurate replacement of ECS elements, particularly heat exchangers, to minimize disruption and improve efficiency. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.